The Set-Up
by SwizzleCake
Summary: Vette and Jaesa, fed up of Sith Lord Tali's anger, and Quinn's moping, decide to trick the two into making up, just to make their lives more pleasant again. Will Tali murder Quinn, and them? Or will Tali and Quinn rekindle their romance? Is setting up a Sith Lord and her ex-lover who tried to kill her really a good idea? Rated T for strong themes and a little mild swearing.


"Remind me," I asked Vette again, "Exactly why are we doing this?"

She grinned impishly back at me, "We've decided that Tali has become too Sithy recently, and we're trying to make her calm down a little."

"I know that! But she's more than likely to explode with rage in... about thirty seconds from now." Jaesa twisted her hands together in anxiety.

"Relax!" Vette chortled at her, "This is about to turn Tali back into the happy little Sith that definitely isn't a psychotic murderer again." The Twi'lek considered it for a minute, before adding, "Hopefully."

Jaesa sighed sharply, "If you've got this wrong, we're both dead."

"Lets just hope I'm right then."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tali glared at the display screen on her com unit. Vette and Jaese were _late_. And Tali did not like lateness. In fact, it charted at number forty-three on her list of 'Things That Piss Me Off A Lot. No, Really A Lot'.

"Where are those two?" She demanded angrily of the empty room, kicking out at a table in anger. She gave a yelp as her foot made contact with the table, although whether it was a yelp of annoyance or pain, even she wasn't sure.

"If I knew, I'd tell you, my lord." Came a voice from the shadows. The Sith Lord yelped again, and spun round, eyes blazing with fury as they rested on Malavai Quinn.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" She snarled, hands on her hips, angry, defiant and... upset?

"Same as you, I expect." He chuckled nervously. Big mistake.

"Oh yeah? What'd _you_ know about _me_? You're pathetic!" Her volume had escalated to the 'hysterical' setting by now.

"I guess Jaesa and Vette invited you here 'for dinner', and failed to show, the same as they did to me?" Malavai said calmly, although he did wince slightly at Tali's enraged screaming.

"I'll kill them!" The Sith screamed, following up with a stream of expletives in languages ranging from Huttese to Twi'leki to Mando'a to basic. Malavai opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Tali screaming again, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare speak to me, ever, EVER again! I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you're a liar and a traitor and... and..." She took a step towards him, "And I'm going to kill you, one day." Not satisfied by the look of pure terror on Malavai's face, the Sith began to hurl random objects from around the room at him, starting with a selection of tasteful Sith ornaments. He ducked, and the first ornament smashed into the opposite wall, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces. One of the ornaments connected with Malavai's head with a resounding _twack_.

Tali laughed, sounding increasingly deranged, "Don't like be on the recieving end of pain, do you? Do you!?" She stormed forwards, leaping over the table he'd stumbled behind to get away from her, marching right up to him. Malavai tried to step away from Tali, but he only walked into a wall.

"Tali..." His attempt to reason with her trailed off when she couldn't think of anything to say. She raised her hand, to hit Malavai. Before she could, he reached out, catching hold of her wrist. _Damn! She's even more beautiful than she used to be,_ Malavai thought as the Sith glared at him. _Maybe its because she's angry,_ he mused, _her anger always was stunning._ Tali didn't look much like a Sith Lord that evening though, she'd clearly been told - as had he - to dress up for the dinner. Her usually poker-straight red hair was curled into ringletts that framed her delicate, pale face. She was wearing a tiny amount of make-up, which Malavai thought she definitely didn't need, and she was wearing a black dress that clung to her slim body. It was only while his eyes travelled over her body that he realised how close together they were standing, and that the anger that had made her eyes burn orange like flames, was fading, to be replaced by something much softer. He let go of her wrist, his heart racing.

Tali reached out, touching his face, where the ornament had hit him, "Your face... Malavai... I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Malavai felt his face flush, as her fingers brushed against his skin, "I... yes, I'm fine my lo - Tali."

Tali took a nervous, shakey breath. _Stop shaking,_ her mind told her sternly. Her hand slid from his bruised cheek to the back his neck.

"I... I'm sorry I... you know, attacked you. I know what you did wasn't you. I know it was Baras, manipulating you. I... I sensed your pain. You hated yourself. But... I understand now. I'm here now, if... if you still feel the same." She'd sensed his feelings properly - really sensed his feeling, understood his pain - when he'd been gazing at her with his big blue eyes all wide and full of emotion. And now, as she spoke, she watched his handsome face. He looked so tired, but as she spoke, his face lit up. Tali could feel Malavai trembling, wanting to run... he was scared.

"Malavai..." She murmured softly, "Malavai, don't pull away. Talk to me, please."

Malavai reached out, sliding his arms around her, drawing her close. The feeling of her body so close to his - again - was amazing. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, and be with her again, but he restrained himself.

"The way you reacted... it was understandable. Well... it wasn't. You should've killed me. Any other Sith would've."

"I'm not any normal Sith." She was pressed against his body, his arms tight around her slender waist, her arms around his neck.

"Tali," Malavai murmured her name, "What are we doing? Things won't ever be the same as they used to be... Pierce and Broonmark will kill us both. Then Vette and Jaesa for setting us up..."

"Shut up." Tali told him, "Just... shut up."

"On one condition..." Malavai whispered breathlessly, leaning down so that he could kiss the beautiful Sith Lord in his arms. Tali closed her eyes, craning her head upwards, all she wanted was to kiss Malavai again... again after so long. After so many months... he was finally hers again. He held her closer again, lifting one hand from from her waist and burying it in her soft, ruby-coloured corkscrew curls. _Heaven at last,_ was the only thought in Malavai's head as he spun Tali round, pinning her against the wall. He was so out of his head on desire for Tali, that he didn't realise how far they were going until an enormous _CRASH,_ made them both almost jump out of their skins.

"Damn!" Malavai growled, then he grinned at Tali, "You look incredible, by the way."

Tali rolled her eyes, "Come to my quarters in twenty minutes... that gives me sufficient time to strangle Vette and Jaesa for setting us up... no matter how amazing this is."

"Of course, my beautiful Tali." Malavai murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vette and Jaesa, who's attempted spying had resulted in the crashing noise, were making a bad attempt to hide (in the galley, to be precise), when Tali stormed into their hiding place. She was clearly attempting to look furious, but she was struggling to hide her evident happiness. Her dress was twisted sideways, straps falling off her shoulders, hair tangled and generally messy.

"I'm not impressed with the antics of you two." She announced, glaring at the cupboard Vette was hiding in, then at the cupboard Jaesa was hiding behind.

"Well something had to be done." Vette's cupboard huffed, "You were turning into a right psycho. And he was pissing everyone off, moping around the ship like someone'd tipped a bucket of water over his head."

Jaesa's cupboard piped up with a cheery, "Well you'd know!"

"It was your idea Jae!"

Tali sighed sharply, "I'm not going to listen to your excuses. However, I'm not going to force-choke you either."

"Why ever not?" Jaesa chirped cheekily.

"Because... because... oh nevermind! Got things to be doing." Tali sang out happily.

Jaesa and Vette burst out cackling as the Sith Lord practically skipped out of the room. They climbed from their cupboards, smirking proudly. Vette high-fived Jaesa, and bounced around the galley.

"Told you it was a brilliant idea!"

"Okay, okay, next time you have an idea, I'll tell you its the most amazing idea ever, before anything's even happened." Jaesa chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Malavai entered Tali's quarters, the room, which he knew was amazingly decorated with Imperial banners and decorations, was the last thing on his mind. All he could see was the stunning woman seated delicately on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, sexy." She drawled, standing up. _Damn,_ he thought, _she is just incredible._

"Tali..." He whispered, suddenly realising he'd crossed the room, and had her in his arms, "I've missed you so much."

Tali's fingers ghosted across his chest, she grinned, enjoying the way he shuddered as she touched him, "I missed you too." She told him, her voice low and husky.

"This... what happened... I thought I'd lost you. Before, I loved you. When I lost you... that's when I realised that you're the one, my true love. Now that I've got you back... I'm so happy." Malavai told her breathlessly.

Tali grinned impishly, pressing closer to him, "I know... you want me, don't you Malavai?"

"Do you really need to ask?" He demanded of the Sith in his arms, then kissing her neck. He heard he moan as his teeth brushed against her skin.

"No..." She murmured, "But then... I know everything, anyway."

 _Including how to drive me insane,_ Malavai thought, as Tali turned her head slightly, exposing more of her neck for him to kiss. Malavai pulled back slightly, just to gaze at her. He was trembling with lust, as he ran his eyes over Tali. He hadn't noticed until now that she'd changed out of the dress she'd been wearing, into... well, not much. If he was going to be precise, all she was wearing was black lace underwear.

"Stop teasing me." He breathed, his lips on her neck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Tali awoke to the sounds of an argument coming from the corridor outside her quarters.

"Who are you, and what you doing on my master's ship? Get off or she'll explode in anger!" It was Jaesa's voice.

"My sister invited me here," Came the reply, its speaker sounding bored, "Name's Darth Nox, sure you've heard of me."

Jaesa sighed, "Master's not up yet, but come through here and wait..." Which was followed by the sounds of several sets of footsteps walking away.

Tali glanced across at Malavai, smiling as she took in the stark contrast of his raven hair on the snowflake-white pillow. She reached out, hating to wake him up, but knowing she had to, and stroking his bruised cheek. She winced guiltily at the sight of what she'd done to him. He opened his eyes, and Tali felt her heart flutter as his blue eyes met her brown eyes.

"Hey, you." He murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, my sweetheart." Tali said softly, "We've got to get up, we've got guests."

"You don't sound enthralled by the idea, my lo- Tali." He smiled up at her.

"My dear sister has invited herself round. She goes by two names: May, and Darth Nox."

"Didn't know that your sister was also a Sith." Malavai muttered, sitting up slowly.

"She is. And right now, she's a Sith who bumped into Jaesa in our corridor and ought to be thanking the force she didn't walk into Broonmark."

Malavai chuckled, then leant forwards a little, closer to Tali. She smiled up at him, closing her eyes as their lips met.

"Mmm," She murmured as they pulled apart, reaching up to caress his face, "I love you Malavai Quinn."

He smiled, gazing at the delicate Sith in his arm, _I really am the luckiest man in the galaxy,_ he thought happily, before he replied, "I love you too Tali."

A clatter in the corridor made them both jump.

"Guess our morning together is over then." She sighed quietly, moving to get up from the bed. Malavai caught her arm, pulling her back to his side,

"One last thing," He said, his tone low and serious, "Tali... there was something I wanted to ask you before... I lost my nerve," He bit his lip slightly. Tali felt her heart flutter with nerves, and excitement. "Tali, will you marry me?" Malavai asked softly, which was when Tali realised he was also holding a ring - a simple, silver band, with something engraved on it.

She gasped, "Malavai, of course I'll marry you! There's nothing I'd like more, my love."

His face lit up, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She held it up to admire it, noticing for the first time what the engravings on the ring read - it was four entwined letters: _TT &MQ._ Their initials. Tali's face flushed, and broke into a huge smile. Then she glanced at the door.

"Come on," She grinned, "Looks like we're needed to sort out another of the galaxys' many problems."

 **AN: I finally uploaded something XD I decided I needed to write a fanfic that actually portrays my SW as she would actually react to something. As you can tell, this is set a few weeks after Quinn's betrayal. Also... I felt I needed to write a vaguely romantic version of the scene where he proposes... although, you know, I think this turned out a little more sleazy than romantic. Hehehehe. I just can't resist, can I?**

 **Vette and Jaesa star as a pair of prank-playing best friends, as ever XD**

 **One-shot for now, may have to write the wedding scene in the future.**

 **It took pretty much all of my self control NOT to write something that would need to be rated M here, hahahahaahaaa.**

 **Anyway, I've worked hard to get this done this morning, as I'm going on holiday this afternoon, and won't be able to write anything for a week or so (which reminds me... I need to pack more shoes, wait, I can't... my bag is full, and my dad's already told me I can't take any more bags...).**

 **Anyway, follow, favourite, leave a review to make me grin like a nutter when I get back from my holiday in a weeks time :)**

 **See you next time :)**

 **~~Rose (Hollietta)**


End file.
